Too much Carmen
by Leonia
Summary: Parody of Barenaked Ladies'


`"Too much Carmen"  
Parody of Barenaked Ladies' "One Week"  
by Carmine  
  
A/N: I wrote this from all-points-view, meaning it could be anyone who could've wrote this parody. I also combined some of Weird Al's ideas and the original song.  
  
It's been one week since I got to see  
Thefts of 'traptions from Vinci, Italy (Split Up)  
Five days since I saw the show   
With the thefts of the Messiah and Rockefellar tree (Just Like Old Times)   
Three days since the show started  
Having airwaves taken over by a lady in red (Stolen Smile)  
Yesterday it occured to me  
I've been watching too much Carmen Sandiego  
  
Hold it now did I see her   
Steal the Opera House (Music to My Ears)  
You'll think you're looking at Mount Everest (Dinosaur Delirium)  
But she's after Cast Sant Angelo   
And makes off with the Italian cannon (Just Like Old Times)  
I like Zack and Ivy  
No matter how many times they fail (nearly all the episodes)  
Cool like when Zack gets whacked by a snowball (Labyrinth, Part Two)  
Lee thinks he's better  
Just because of two stumped clues (Boyhood's End, Part Two)  
Carmen's got the best hits  
Lee can't even match wits (Boyhood's End, Part One)  
You try to hold her but she busts through (Curses, Foiled Again, Can You Ever Go Home Again, Part 1)  
Gonna make a break and take a getaway (Can You Ever Go Home Again)  
I'd like a show on the go  
I like Carmen because it always get bounced around  
Gotta see this show  
Cause we've watched too much  
The show's gonna grow  
Because it's of high quality  
And you don't have to sign a waiver  
  
How can I help it if I think it's funny when it's cancelled  
Trying hard not to lose donuts though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who boos at Lee Jordan  
Can't understand what's going on?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to lose my donuts all the time  
I have a history of staying at the DDS Ward  
  
It's been one week since the show was on  
Carmen was last seen with 4 Mil MI-26s (Dinosaur Delirium)  
Five days since I saw the show  
Maelstrom's no longer out there (Retribution)  
It's been three days since the show began  
I realized it's not Suhara's fault Carmen left Acme (Deja Vu)  
Yesterday, finally dawned on me  
I've spent too much time on Carmen, Zack, and Ivy  
  
Zack: Ivy!  
Ivy: Hang on, Zack! Are you okay?  
Zack: I'm okay. But my tongue is stuck.  
Ivy: What?  
Zack: My tongue is stuck on the gutter!  
Ivy: What are you--ew! Your tongue is stuck on the frozen gutter! Don't you know how dangerous that is? (The Remnants)  
  
Once you start watching, there's just no stopping  
Your brain starts up, then your IQ goes up  
Watching Carmen with no lights on  
She's a sensation  
But she never gets any syndication  
Like everyone else I'm getting frantic  
Like the Chief I'm getting nervous  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like Carmen Sandiego, I steal things  
Okay I don't steal things  
But if I did I'll join up with Carmen  
Gonna get a set of good jumpsuits  
Gonna find the kind that'll last  
So I don't have to keep borrowing others  
Gotta get in tune with Zack and Ivy  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom, funny humor  
That make me use all the wrong Zackisms  
  
How can I help it if Carmen keeps switching channels  
Trying hard not lose donuts though I feel bad  
"Carmen! Carmen!" Now the forum starts their favorite chant  
Should I turn off my TV? I just can't  
I have a tendency to watch it religiously  
I have a history of taping each one  
  
It's been one week since the show was cancelled  
I keep thinking of Sara Bellum's insanity (When it Rains)  
Five days since the show ended  
Carmen's last heist was more of a break-in (Good Old Bad Old Days)  
Three days since it disappeared off air  
We realized sometimes people can be stupid  
Yesterday, it came upon me  
I've missed watching Moe and Lars' antics at Italy (Follow My Footprints)  
I've missed watching Carmen's giant chess game (Rules of the Game)  
I've missed watching the series on prime time TV  
San Francisco, home of the Agency 


End file.
